


Not Jealous

by thekingslover



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M, jealous!connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor sees Oliver out on a date with another guy. But he's not jealous or anything. Nope. Never. Connor Walsh doesn't get jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr Coliver sideblog 'monicashipscoliver'. Written sometime after 1x02 but before 1x04. Enjoy!

Connor is _not_ jealous. He’s not. He doesn’t _get_ jealous.

He’s only slightly, _barely_ , annoyed because his drink is so watered down. The agitation pricking at his skin like needles has absolutely nothing to do with the way that guy is leaning into Oliver across the room.

Oliver, who told Connor he was too busy to see him tonight. So Connor made other plans. Other, having drinks alone now thanks, plans.

Not that Connor cares. He doesn’t. After all, he’s the one who lets Oliver believe he’s just using him for information. And occasionally, sex.

Which is true. Totally true.

Except when that nameless asshole tries to plant one on Oliver’s mouth, who backs away in clear disinterest, just to have that asshole lean further, _chasing_ him - yeah, no.

Connor’s not jealous. He’s just rushing across the room to slug that creep right in the mouth.

"What the hell, man?!" the guy says from the floor.

"Connor?" Oliver grabs Connor’s arm before he can jump the guy. "What are you doing here?"

Connor gestures wildly to the creep on the floor. “I was just over there… And I saw him… and then he… and you?”

Oliver narrows his eyes for a moment, before his whole face starts to relax. He even starts to smile.

"I was _not_ jealous,” Connor says.

"Of course not," Oliver agrees, while taking Connor’s hand.

Connor wraps his fingers around Oliver’s and makes sure that asshole on the ground can see it.

Not jealous, though. Well, not _now_ anyway.


End file.
